SOAR
by ArchOfHope
Summary: Testing out a newly released MMORPG, the brothers gets more than they had bargained for. Made to satisfy my plot bunnies and to all the MMORPG fans out there. Using my usual Tiger!Leo but no longer Leo-centric.


**Okay, so … uh, this idea came out from playing an MMORPG. I was hooked to the genre so I thought "Why don't I combine TMNT and MMORPG?" and this fic was born. This will be a short fic, maybe 5-6 chapters and was posted to get rid of the plot bunnies that was keeping me from updating my other stories.**

 **BTW : In this fic, as usual I use Tiger!Leo and I also used my headcanon about Leo being the youngest of the brothers and everyone knows about it too in this fic.**

* * *

"What is this game called again, Mikey?" Donatello asked his little brother.

"It's called the [Shattered Orbs: Ace's Revenge] or [SOAR] for short. I've seen the internet was flooded by the news of this game so I thought it should be a great game. AND … since we conveniently found four high spec laptops on the dumpster earlier, I think it would be fun for us to try that game." Mikey explained excitedly. Ever since the game was announced, he had been counting days after days … for 7 months. He also wanted his brothers to play the game with him so they could see why he was very attached to video games.

Leo let out a sigh. "Don't you think it was suspicious that we just happened to find four expensive laptops in the dumpster, Mikey?" He asked. He was skeptical about this. What are the chances that they found four laptops in the dumpster that also happened to have a copy of the newly released game installed? Everything was too suspicious.

Mikey's arms went limp and growled in frustration. "Oh, come on, Leo. What kind of bad thing could possibly happen by playing video games?" He reasoned. He has a good point, nothing bad could happen if he will just try playing is there?

Leo also thought Mikey got a point. The game was a MMORPG using both medieval and sci-fi theme. Sci-fi was Leo's favorite and he also liked medieval even though not as much. It may be proven to be a fun video game. "Well, I suppose. I guess this is also a great chance for us to socialize with the humans "normally"." He added. It was hard to become friends with the humans in a normal way for obvious reasons and now they have that chance.

"Awsome. Donnie and Leo's in. How about you Raph? Wanna join? April and Casey are playing aswell you know, they want to meet up in-game." Mikey asked.

Raph just grunted but then nodded. He won't admit it but he didn't want to get left out by his little brothers and his two only human friends.

Mikey jumped in joy and fist pumped to the air. "Let's get the laptops fired up." He said. They put the laptops besides each other on the long table inside Donnie's lab, plugged in the chargers and turned on the laptops. They plugged in the mouse and the cooler fans to each one of the laptops. Thankfully, the brothers all had enough experience with computers even though they live in the sewers so neither Donnie or Mikey had to explain everything from the ground. When the laptops were all powered up, the desktop screen popped up. There are only a few icons on the desktop screen. There are files, browser and the game icon.

Mikey saw something in the taskbar. "Hey, Don. You forgot to turn on the wi-fi." He reminded.

Donnie's head shot up when he remembered. Of course, MMORPG stands for Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. It was already on the name that it needs an internet connection to run. "Oh yeah." He hit his own head. "I forgot about that. Wait a bit. I'm going to turn it on." He said before going to the router on top of the shelf. He'd put it there so Mikey can't reach it. He pushed the power button and then wated until all the lights turned from red to green. Once done, he went back in to the gathering.

They sat down in order from the eldest to the youngest. From left are Raph, Donnie, Mikey and then Leo. Leo had been having some trouble after they found out that he was the youngest and the tiger didn't take it very well. Try to remind him that he was the youngest and you're in for a big trouble. For example, calling him "baby bro" which is usually what they call Mikey and he'll go berserk.

Leo sighed when he realized that his brothers were deliberately chosen this order to indirectly tease him for his age. His father – the biological one- told him and his brothers when they were doing a friendly spar with the Foot clan. Yes, THE Foot clan. After the Shredder was hit by an amnesia ray from the Kraang, he forgot about his vendetta and decided to create an alliance with the Hamato clan. They succeeded in driving away the Kraang from planet Earth and earned an alliance from another kind of alien called the Triceratops who also hates the Kraang.

The Triceratops secretly supported the human race by giving them their technology from the shadows as a thank you for helping them terminate their sworn enemy. However, their tech was reviewed first by Stockman before being released to public. Not because their ally didn't trust them, but it was to prevent dangerous technology from falling to irresponsible hands of terrorists and sorts. He sighed again. Everything happened so fast that he still couldn't believe it.

"Alright! Let's get the game started." Mikey declared loudly, cutting Leo out from his thoughts. They double clicked the icon on their respective laptops and the game launched all at the same time. They filled in the [Sign Up] info. They entered their names, ages, emails and other basic info. The game also requested their height for some reason. After they are done, the screen went into the [Character Creation] page. There were a lot of classes they could choose from. They could also choose from a large amount of races, from human to mystical creatures to aliens to mutants. This game has been advertised to be the game with the widest gaming mechanics and high amount of freedom. They weren't lying. Most MMORPGs only have a few classes and MMORPGs where you could choose a race are rare.

"Let's choose a class that suit us the most, alright?" Mikey recommended, everyone just nodded. "I wonder what class should I be." He said to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Donnie who already read the classes descriptions spoke up. "I think you should be the [Monk] class Mikey." He said.

 **[Monk]** uses both physical and magical power to their advantage. They are a class that relies on speed to attack and dodge using blunt weapons or their own fist. **[Monk]** , despite being an offensive class has a nice amount of buffs to support others and have a few healing techniques to keep the team running. This class has a balanced amount of [STR], [HP], [MP], [All Defense], low amount of [INT] stat and a high amount of [Attack Speed] and [Dodge] stats. While having healing skills, their healing was considered to be very small and cannot be used to turn the tides of a battle.

This class really fits how Mikey was the team's speedster whose morale boost could come handy in hard situations. Everyone else seems to agree so Mikey chose the [Monk] class.

"One down, three to go." Donnie exclaimed. "Next is Raph. I think you would be the [Rouge] class." He continued.

"And, why am I the [Rouge] again?" Raph asked.

"Well, your fighting style seems to be very close to how that class is." He answered simply.

 **[Rouge]** is a high power offense class. Hides in the shadows and strikes at the most unexpected time. They boast the highest amount of [Attack Power] out of all the available classes. They use two daggers or other short weapons. They have a balanced [HP] and [MP], very high [STR], [Dodge] and [Attack Speed], but very low [All Defense]. Magical attacks were their sworn enemies as it cannot miss and their [Magic Defense] stat was one of the lowest.

It was true to Raph's nature of keep attacking their enemies until they are down without thinking about his defense. He took the advice and chose that class.

"Then next is-"

"I already know what I should choose, Don." Leo cut him off. All his big brothers rounded behind him to see what kind of class he had chosen.

 **[Berserker]** face dangerous situation as a need. Their [Attack Power], [Attack Speed], and [All Defense] stats depended on how far their [HP] and [MP] from 100%. Their skills hits harder depends on how close they are to dying and some skills requires their [HP] to be under certain percentage. They are the only class that was allowed to use two heavy weapons at once. They have a high amount of [HP] and [Physical Defense] but a low amount of [MP] and [Magic Defense]. While being the highest damaging Tank type class at low [HP], their damaging capabilities was cut down when at high [HP].

His older brothers all shared a look until they remembered how Leo fights. He fights his enemies until he was completely worn out and some situations where they would already passed out, Leo would still fight at full power. With that, they all just nodded at the same time and went back to their own place.

"Now that everyone have their class ready, I'll choose mine and that would be [Bishop]." Donnie declared.

 **[Bishop]** was the support of the support. They have the widest variety of buffs and healing spells and they boast the highest [Healing Power] and [MP] of all the classes. They are pure support class that uses staff as a weapon. They have a high amount of [INT] and [PSY] stats, balanced amount of [Magic Defense] but very low [HP] and [Physical Defense]. While having a decent [Magic Power], they have little to no offensive spell and were very dependent on [Party Members]. However, with their great support capabilities, they were sought on parties more often than not.

Donnie was the one that supports the team with his gadgets and solved most of the problems that his brothers couldn't solve, hence why this class fits him. Also, they don't have any support class so it was a bonus.

Next is choosing their [Race]. After checking for a while, apparently there were [Turtle Mutant] and [Tiger Mutant] race. After some thinking, they went with their real selves. It was a bit scary for them how the image of those races was dangerously close to their real body. It seems like that the [Race] system was mostly for appearance since it only provides small difference from choosing different races. Choosing [Turtle Mutant] gives a slight amount of [All Defense] and Tiger Mutant gives [Attack Speed].

Once they clicked the play button, a blinding flash of light came out from the screen.

They all woke up in some kind of space ship. Their vision was weird. In the top-left corner on their vision, there were two bars. The top one was colored green and the bottom was colored blue. There were also some numbers written on them. On Leo's it was 1200/1200 and 500/500, on Mikey it was 1000/1000 and 900/900, on Donnie it was 600/600 and 1000/1000 and on Raph it was 800/800 and 900/900. Mikey recognized what they mean. It was their HP and MP bar. The green bar was the former and the blue bar was the latter.

"Guys, I think were inside of the game." Mikey said in awe. True to that, there were also some other people being teleported in the same room as they are while some was already panicking.

* * *

 **That's it for the prologue. This chapter as you see was to explain the class system of the game they are playing and no, they are not trapped inside of the game. I'll explain it on the next chapter.**

 **Anyway …**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Please review …**


End file.
